


Solas's Failings

by chaosfay



Series: Ghanima and Solas [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even an ancient god doesn't know everything.  Apparently Solas has forgotten how to please a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solas's Failings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballades/gifts).



> Originally sent as a prompt to someone else, but they loved the idea too much to write it. I wrote my own prompt instead because it had to happen.

“What _are_ you doing down there?” Ghanima was between frustrated and laughing, and doing her best to keep both from showing.

Solas looked at her from between her legs. “You’ve had a particularly tense day. I thought perhaps you might need assistance relaxing.”

“I appreciate the gesture, but when was the last to you assisted a woman like this?” Ghanima sat up on her elbows, quirking an eyebrow as she attempted not to laugh.

“I will had admit it has been quite a long time.”

“It’s showing.” Now the laughter couldn’t be contained. “I am so sorry, but whatever it is you thought you were doing it’s not working. At all.”

He looked genuinely confused, making Ghanima laugh that much harder. His fair skin went from white to rosy pink, all the way to his ears. At this point her laughter had turned into snorts as she fell back. He waited patiently for her to calm down, and failing in hiding his own embarrassment. Either is previous lovers lied, often, or he truly had forgotten how to please a woman with his mouth.

“I’m so sorry!” She wiped tears from her face, not bothering to sit up or look at him. “I don’t mean to laugh, I really don’t!” Ghanima was not convincing him.

“Would you care to educate me?” He removed her legs from his shoulders, holding them further apart. He may feel humiliated, but he will enjoy the view as much as he can.

“I will be more than happy to do just that.” Sitting up on an elbow she used her free hand to instruct him. “First and foremost, the bud. It needs lots of attention, but absolutely no teeth. Sucking on it doesn’t do a damn thing for me. Nothing but frustrate me. This works.” She slid her finger over it, moving side to side before circling her around it. “Give me your finger.” Taking it she applied to the sensitive bud.” That’s the amount of pressure I like. Any harder and it hurts, too light and it’s not going to do much at all.”

Solas grinned, enjoying every minute of this. “Anything else I should know?”

“Start from the edge of the bottom, here.” She slid her finger down to the bottom of her heat. “Flatten your tongue then press in, curving it inside, and push the folds back as you slide up. Go back down around the sides, between the outer and inner lips here.” She took his finger and guided it around as she spoke, moaning slightly.

“Ah, I see you enjoy that greatly.” He kept his voice as serious as possible, but the sound she made was making it difficult.

“As for your fingers, wait until I’m begging. I like the build-up, the tension. You’ll know you’re doing it right, believe me. Never use your teeth. I know some women enjoy their lovers nibbling on their bits; I don’t. Same goes for sucking. I like pressure, rhythm, and speed. Switching between fast and slow does things to me.” Her voice was quite serious, but Ghanima was making noises as he moved his finger around as she had done so.

“Anything else I should know?” He slid his fingertip around her bud, applying pressure as he began moving his finger back and forth over it.

“I like being on top. As in you on your back and me on your face. That will be for when you’re more advanced in your skills, and capable of holding your breath for more than a few seconds.” She bit her lip as he worked her with his finger.

“That’s a worthy goal, and challenge, I look forward to. Shall we start the lesson?”

“Yes, but if you keep failing I’ll smack you away and take care of this myself.”

“Duly noted. Now lay back. I need to practice.”

It was only a few seconds before she smacked him. “I said no teeth!”

**Author's Note:**

> There's too much perfect sex, and even more smut portraying Solas as being this perfect lover with amazing oral sex skills. I felt it was necessary to fix this.


End file.
